Darkness
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Los recuerdos Le cortó Jack Son importantes Ianto Continuó hablando y su amante no supo que responder más que nada porque no comprendía donde quería ir a parar Son lo único que nos queda… Situado después de capitulo 2x4: b Carne Meat


**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC (Por desgracia) esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

**El Capitán Jack Harkness pertenece a Ianto Jones XD**

* * *

**Darkness**

-Márchate a casa Ianto…-Le dijo Jack solo verlo entrar por la puerta de su despacho con un café entre sus manos.

-Señor…- Le respondió esté deteniéndose en el marco, mirándolo desde lejos, estudiándolo para ver como preceder -Le traigo café- Le informó sin perder detalle.

Realmente se veía afectado.

Lo malo es que desconocía el porque se encontraba en ese estado… Su capitán estaba sentado entre la oscuridad de esas cuatro paredes y la única luz que había en el lugar era el tenue brillo de la pantalla por la cual Jack había observado marcharse a Gwen con Rhys hacia unas horas atrás, después de pelearse con ella delante de todo el equipo

Owen y Toshiko no se lo habían perdonado, recriminándoselo ¿Y él?… Aun no sabia que pensar.

-No lo quiero- Habló pasados unos segundos moviéndose en su asiento para esconder un poco más su rostro entre la penumbra -Márchate a casa- Le repitió con su tono de jefe.

Ianto dudo por un instante, realmente no podía dejarlo así y apretando los labios, nervioso se armo de valor y entro en el despacho para dejar el café encima de la mesa.

-He dicho que te marcharas- Le recordó Jack aun como líder de Torchwood.

-He pensado que necesitaría un café señor…- Exclamó este también interpretando su papel sin dar su brazo a torcer.

No comprendía porque Jack había dejado que Gwen se saliera con la suya de nuevo y además por que le afectaba tanto que ella…Se dijo cuando los celos le estrujaron las entrañas con fuerza haciéndole sentir un furor que crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, moviéndose intranquilo después para canalizarlo, tocándose la cintura con las manos en un acto más que involuntario.

Estaba arto de no saber donde situarse en la vida de Jack y aun más de donde dejar a Gwen en esa ecuación.

-Estas molesto- Soltó Jack aun en la misma posición, escondiéndose.

-Sí- Solo fue capaz de decir, controlándose, caminando unos pasos por delante del escritorio.

-¿Tendría que haberle dado el retcon?- Le preguntó pero realmente no sonó como una pregunta, Jack estaba algo ausente, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

-No quiero ser yo el que ponga en duda su buen juicio señor…- Le contestó con sarcasmo

-Pero las normas…-

-Los recuerdos- Le cortó Jack -Son importantes Ianto- Continuó hablando y su amante no supo que responder más que nada porque no comprendía donde quería ir a parar -Son lo único que nos queda…- Prosiguió moviéndose unos centímetros hacia delante -¿Como iba a quitarle los suyos?- Dijo eso último gesticulando con las manos también, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Las normas- Fue su simple contestación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Jack comenzó a temblar y su rostro, vio cuando acorto la distancia, estaba lleno de lagrimas -¡Jack!- Exclamó, alterándose por segundos. Llegando hasta él, rápidamente para rodearlo entre sus brazos, pero esté le rechazo.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguró apartándolo con ambas manos -No me toques…- Le pidió después y eso fue como un duro golpe en el estomago para Ianto.

Podía soportar sus secretos, sus constantes coqueteos… hasta la presencia de Gwen.

Pero

El rechazo.

El ver que siempre que daba un paso hacia delante en su relación, Jack daba tres hacia atrás.

No podía con ello

-Bien señor- Le dijo poniéndose rígido de inmediato -Si no necesita nada más…- Continuó diciendo como despedida, girándose para marcharse dolido. Pero entonces Jack le detuvo cogiéndolo de la mano derecha.

-Ianto…- Le llamó y sus miradas se encontraron entre la oscuridad -La criatura…- Le susurró casi de forma inaudible, temblado de nuevo -Murió-

Y este parpadeo, varias veces de hecho.

Ahora si que estaba perdido

Así que el estado de Jack era a causa de la muerte de la criatura y no por Gwen…

-No es el primer ser que no podemos salvar Jack. Ni será el último- Le dijo con sinceridad y ternura, suavizándose. Cogiéndole de las manos porque seguía temblado aunque las lagrimas se habían detenido.

Odiaba eso.

Cuando Jack se perdía en la angustia de algún recuerdo pasado y el no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor.

No podía ver sufrir a Jack así, le partía el alma.

-Pero ella se merecía ser salvada- Exclamó bajando la vista hacia el suelo e intensificando la unión de sus manos con fuerza -Yo se lo que es que te dejen atado e indefenso deseando una muerte que nunca llega. Desangrándote, arrancándote la piel a tiras, una y otra vez… Una y otra vez…- Soltó entre susurros

Y entonces fue Ianto el que tembló, notando que le fallaban las piernas de golpe y que su corazón daba un intenso vuelco.

-Ja...ck- Le costo decir sintiéndose inútil y estúpido por su torpeza. Notando que las emociones le ahogaban tanto como a Jack…Pero esté le calmo apretando por un segundo sus manos con más ímpetu.

-Angelo- Le dijo y su amante se movió agitado sin entender -Fue el quien me lo hizo…- Le explicó alzando la vista, mostrándole algo en ella, que no logro identificar -Pensé que lo había olvidado pero…al ver a esa criatura- Continuó hablando más para si mismo, apartando la vista después para adentrarse de nuevo en su mente.

Ausente con los ojos rojos y la mirada nublada.

-¿Quién es Angelo?- Se atrevió a preguntar y su capitán le apretó tanto las manos entonces, al ir ese nombre de sus labios, que le hizo daño.

Pero Ianto nada dijo porque la mirada que le regalo Jack le congelo la sangre y le corto la respiración.

Había tanto dolor, rabia, ira, resentimiento… tristeza.

Soledad.

-Un hombre al que ame- Le aseguró pero su voz estaba vacía y luego sonrío rompiendo el contacto visual, poniéndose la mascara del Capitan Jack Harkness de inmediato -El me vio morir y al volver no se contento con que muriera una vez sino que llamo a su vecino carnicero y…-

-¡Jack!- Le cortó Ianto velozmente sin poder escuchar más, sintiendo nauseas de golpe y una fuerte presión en el pecho intensificada por todos esos sentimientos que aun le dominaban, que apenas le dejaba respirar…

"_¿Cómo podía haberle echo tal cosa?"_ _¿Cómo alguien al que Jack decía haber amado podía…?"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_¿Cómo podía soportarlo?" _

Se agruparon todas esas preguntar en su cabeza, oprimiéndolo, aplastándolo, recorriéndole las venas con violencia… al igual que su corazón que parecía que iba a salirle del pecho en cualquier momento.

Quería llorar por…

-Jack…- Le llamó otra vez intentando no hacerlo, ser el fuerte… el hombre que Jack necesitaba en ese momento y acariciando sus manos con los dedos índices le dijo -Yo nunca te haría tal cosa- Necesito aclararle auque no había necesidad.

-Lo se- Fue su respuesta permitiéndose sonreír -Lo se….- Repitió perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

* * *

¿FIN?


End file.
